


David is probably a furry

by numberonehoneybadger



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone hates david, Funny, Gay, M/M, No Angst, but there are many flustered boys, im sorry, ships arent very big in this, small ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonehoneybadger/pseuds/numberonehoneybadger
Summary: David makes a chat and is immediately kicked off





	1. Are there ponysonas

**Author's Note:**

> lifeisgood:) : David  
> Maxtothemax : Max  
> Platypus-mom : Nikki  
> Neilnye_thescienceguy : Neil  
> Themodernshakespeare : Preston  
> Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Nerris  
> TheDoctorsGf : Gwen  
> Xp5000 : Harrison  
> Lightningbolt101 : Ered  
> Mooncheese : Space Kid  
> Dominant-species : Nurf

Chat: Lifeisgood:), Platypus-mom, Neilnye_thescienceguy, Maxtothemax, Themodernshakespeare, and 6 others

Lifeisgood:) : Hey, campers! Here’s a chat to celebrate your third summer here at Camp Campbell!

Maxtothemax : Wow so not only do we have to communicate in real life, we also have to communicate on our phones

Platypus-mom : Lmao max ur username

Maxtothemax : I got this app when I was like 8 dont judge me

Maxtothemax : Wait ive got an idea

[Maxtothemax has changed their username to Lifeisbad:(]

Lifeisgood:) : Oh, c’mon Max, don’t be a downer! We’re back at Camp Campbell! It’s your third year! We should celebrate!

Lifeisbad:( : Third? It felt like an eternity

Dominant-species : Hey why isnt Dolf on the chat

Maxtothemax : No

Platypus-mom : No

Themodernshakespeare : No

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : no

Xp5000 : Why would you want to do that

Dominant-species : Point taken

Mooncheese : Hey wheres neil

Lightningbolt101 : Last I checked he was doing some weird experiment with Gwen 

Xp5000 : Makes sense

Platypus-mom : Wait wait wait

Platypus-mom : Can everyone like explain their usernames cause I’m so confused

Platypus-mom : I mean some are self explanatory but Lightningbolt? I mean its cool tho

Lightningbolt101 : Long story

Xp5000 : Basically Ered came up to me and was like “Hey what’s the coolest thing you can think of” and I was reading harry potter so I was like “idk a lightning bolt” and she was like “k cool” and made that her username

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : So you like made Ered a nerd against her will

Xp5000 : Pretty much

Mooncheese : JUST FOUND NEIL AND GWEN

Platypus-mom : WHAT HAPPENED

Mooncheese : THEYRE NOT DOING AN EXPERIMENT

Mooncheese : THEYRE WATCHING RAINBOW ROCKS

Lifeisbad:( : What the hell is rainbow rocks

Mooncheese : THE MY LITTLE PONY MOVIE

Themodernshakespeare : Excuse me that movie is a masterpiece

TheDoctorsGf : SPACE KID I WILL KILL YOU 

Lifeisgood:) : Excuse me, Gwen, but Camp Campbell does not condone violence!

Lifeisbad:( : Petition to remove David from the chat

Mooncheese : Signed

Themodernshakespeare : Signd

Platypus-mom : Signed

Lifeisgood:) : Why would you take me off of this chat?

Lifeisbad:( : Too late to argue, David

[Lifeisbad:( has removed Lifeisgood:) from the chat]

Mooncheese : Good idea, Max

[Lifeisbad:( has named chat “David is probably a furry”]

Lightningbolt101 : I support this chat name

Platypus-mom : UPDATE

Platypus-mom : I may get killed for this but NURF IS WATCHING RAINBOW ROCKS WITH NEIL AND GWEN

Themodernshakespeare : What part are they at

Platypus-mom : They’re at the cafe with milshakes and are planning fr the band battle 

Dominant-species : Excuse me nikki but rainbow rocks is a masterpiece and you can’t judge me for watching it

Platypus-mom : Wait now I’m getting hooked

Themodernshakespeare : Told you it was a masterpiece

Xp5000 : Question: Are there my little pony fursonas

Lifeisbad:( : Oh god

Platypus-mom : IF NOT THERE IS NOW

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : My pony fursona is candycane featherfluff

Mooncheese : I’m genuinely scared

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : My cutie mark is a piece of candy

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : It symbolizes my never ending love for sweets and the fact that I will become the mlp willy wonka

Xp5000 : My ponysona is cutieface silvermane

Lifeisbad:( : Ponysona?

Platypus-mom : Cutieface???

Xp5000 : Shhh lemme finish

Xp5000 : His cutie mark is lipgloss symbolizing the fact that he will someday open the pony version of Sephora

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Nurf is Bulk Biceps

Themodernshakespeare : ACCURATE

TheDoctorsGf : You come out of your creepy stare at the tv and come onto the chat to say that?

Neilnye-thescienceguy : It’s true though

TheDoctorGf : … Fine

Dominant-species : You know what I accept this

Platypus-mom : Wait…

Platypus-mom : If it’s confirmed that there are other animals in the mlp universe does that mean that there are humans

Neilnye-thescienceguy : …

TheDoctorsGf : … 

Xp5000 : Would that mean that they act like ponies

Themodernshakespeare : SHUT UP YOURE RUINING MLP

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Would that mean that the humans are used by the horses for manual labor? 

Mooncheese : Ur making me question my wntire existence 

Lightningbolt101 : I’ve got my ponysona are you guys ready

Lightningbolt101 : My ponysona is Shootingstar Awesomesauce

Platypus-mom : Coolest. Name. EVER!!!

Lifeisbad:( : Nikki stop flaunting ur gay crush on Ered

Platypus-mom : Whatever I dont have a crush on Ered

Lightningbolt101 : Anyway her cutie mark is a bee to symbolize her forever love of Barry Benson

TheDoctorsGf : That took a highly unexpected turn

Neilnye-thescienceguy : To be honest im not surprised

Lifeisbad:( : Ered how could you turn to the dark side

Lightningbolt101 : How could you not

TheDoctorsGf : Oh no not the bee movie

Platypus-mom : ACCORDING TO ALL KNOWN LAWS OF AVIATION BEES SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO FLY

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I honestly cannot count how many times youve made me watch that movie 

Lightningbolt101 : Petition to watch the bee movie tonight

Platypus-mom : Signed

Themodernshakespeare : Signed

Dominant-species : Signed

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Signed

TheDoctorsGf : … signed


	2. The Beemoji Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themodernshakespeare : Okay okay but imagine this
> 
> Themodernshakespeare : boku no hero
> 
> Themodernshakespeare : But its a musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lifeisbad:( : Max  
> Platypus-mom : Nikki  
> Neilnye_thescienceguy : Neil  
> Themodernshakespeare : Preston  
> Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Nerris  
> TheDoctorsGf : Gwen  
> Xp5000 : Harrison  
> Lightningbolt101 : Ered  
> Mooncheese : Space Kid  
> Dominant-species : Nurf

Chat: David is probably a furry

Platypus-mom : Okay so you know that one anime

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Death Note?

TheDoctorGf : Fairy Tail? 

Xp5000 : Tokyo Ghoul? 

Mooncheese : Blue Exorcist?

Platypus-mom : No the one about superheroes

Lifeisbad:( : Sailor Moon?

Xp5000 : You watch Sailor moon?

Lifeisbad:( : Shut up

Platypus-mom : No the other one

Platypus-mom : I’m forgetting the name

Themodernshakespeare : My Hero Academia?

Platypus-mom : YES THANKS PRESTON

Platypus-mom : Anyway so i was watching that anime

Themodernshakespeare : Without me? Im offended

Platypus-mom : And I was trying to decide who all of us are

Platypus-mom : So are you ready to be dubbed your my hero academia-sonas

Xp5000 : Yes im very excited

Platypus-mom : So I would be ochaco and Neil would be Iida

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Accurate

Platypus-mom : And obviously max would be Kacchan

Lifeisbad:( : Im proud of this

TheDoctorsGf : DAVID IS PRESENT MIC

Platypus-mom : Obviously

Dominant-species : I don’t watch this show im so confused

Platypus-mom : COME TO THE CAFETERIA WERE WATCHING IT RN

Dominant-species : Do I have a choice

Platypus-mom : Nope :)

Lifeisbad:( : Oh my god

Lightningbolt101 : What

Lifeisbad:( : IM SCARRED 

Lifeisbad:( : SCARRED I TELL YOU

TheDoctorsGf : I need to cleanse my eyes with holy water

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : WHAT

TheDoctorsGf : WE JUST WALKED IN ON DAVID DOING YOGA

Mooncheese : I greatly pity you

Platypus-mom : I am so glad that I am watching anime rn or else i wouldn’t be able to get that out of my mind

Xp5000 : I feel very bad for you

Xp5000 : But I also have an important and super late announcement

Platypus-mom : Yeah?

Xp5000 : I am kaminari

Lifeisbad:( : Extremely accurate

Xp5000 : I cant tell if thats a compliment or an insult

Lifeisbad:( : Hey you said it not me

Themodernshakespeare : Okay okay but imagine this

Themodernshakespeare : boku no hero

Themodernshakespeare : But its a musical

Lifeisbad:( : Excuse me but we do not need a repeat of the death note musical

TheDoctorsGf : THERES A DEATH NOTE MUSICAL????

Mooncheese : Yeah its on youtube

TheDoctorsGf : Well now I know what im doing for the next couple hours

Platypus-mom : Can we appreciate the fact that Max has watched the death note musical

Lifeisbad:( : Says the one who watched rainbow rocks

Platypus-mom : Whatever

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Hey so you know the bee movie

Lightningbolt101 : Yeah we watched it last night

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : And the emoji movie

TheDoctorGf : This cant be good

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Imagine the beemoji movie

Mooncheese : According to all known laws of aviation, emojis should not be able to fly

Xp5000 : What is wrong with the human race

TheDoctorsGf : So would it be the bee movie but with emojis or the emoji movie but with bees

Platypus-mom : The ultimate question

Themodernshakespeare : To bee or not to bee, that is the question

Lifeisbad:( : It doesn’t matter either way it would bee terrible

Platypus-mom : Did max just make a pun

Lifeisbad:( : Wait no that was a typo

TheDoctorsGf : Too late you made a pun

Xp5000 : Hey you should take credit it was pretty good

Platypus-mom : Cmon max dont bee like that

Lightningbolt101 : You’re flying to new heights with your puns

Lifeisbad:( : Just kill me now

Mooncheese : Hey guys ive got a tip for when david makes us do those stupid hikes and stuff

Platypus-mom : I love how quickly we change topics 

Mooncheese : Just imagine that youre training to be a paladin of voltron

TheDoctorsGf : Wait thats actually not a bad idea

Platypus-mom : Who would we all be as vld characters

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I’d be pidge obviously

Platypus-mom : I CALL LANCE

Lifeisbad:( : Id be like keith or zarkon  
Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Probably keith cause mr campbell would be zarkon

TheDoctorsGf : David is Coran

Xp5000 : That is so accurate it hurts

Mooncheese : ACtually I think Neil would be hunk and nerris would be pidge

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Yeah youre probably right

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : YES I GET TO BE THE COOLEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW

Lightningbolt101 : Who would be shiro tho

Xp5000 : Nobody at this camp is responsible enough

Themodernshakespeare : Painfully true

TheDoctorsGf : I call Allura

Mooncheese : Would daniel be lotor

Lifeisbad:( : Yes

Xp5000 : Yes

Platypus-mom : Yes

Dominant-species : Okay wait i just finished the first episode of boku no hero and WHY HAVE I NOT SEEN THIS BEFORE

Platypus-mom : Told you it was amazing

Platypus-mom : And trust me it only gets more angsty

Dominant-species : Idk if i’ll be able to handle that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you try to fit all of your fandoms into one chapter. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter took me a few days to finish, I've been pretty busy lately, what with Halloween coming up and plenty of school work. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. French fry man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xp5000 : I have many saide
> 
> Xp5000 : Many identities
> 
> TheDoctorsGf : Cbvuabve what is this
> 
> Xp5000 : For example I can be like a French fry maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames: 
> 
> Lifeisbad:( : Max  
> Platypus-mom : Nikki  
> Neilnye_thescienceguy : Neil  
> Themodernshakespeare : Preston  
> Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Nerris  
> TheDoctorsGf : Gwen  
> Xp5000 : Harrison  
> Lightningbolt101 : Ered  
> Mooncheese : Space Kid  
> Dominant-species : Nurf

Xp5000 : Do you ever wonder why potatoes aren’t purple

Lifeisbad:( : Its 1 am go back to sleep  
TheDoctorsGf : But this is a valid question

Dominant-species : Neil nye the science guy we need you

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : He’s fast asleep we’ll have to figure this out on our own

TheDoctorsGf : Hmmmm

Dominant-species : Maybe its cause like the dirt is brown so it leaks into the potato

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : You proabbly need to sleep too

Dominant-species : Proabbly

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : I also probably need to slep

Lifeisbad:( : Yall are suckers im totally fine at 1 am

TheDoctorsGf : You just said “yall”

Lifeisbad:( : Touche

Dominant-species : But why the hell are potatoes purple

Xp5000 : Honeslty is just the many mysteries off lie

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : You’ve gotta sleep man you sound drunk

Lifeisbad:( : Nerris since when were you the mom friend

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Since always

Xp5000 : Cool neans

TheDoctorsGf : Neans

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Harrison is

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Tired

Lifeisbad:( : Nean me a bean

Dominant-species : Refried neans

Xp5000 : I NEANED A NEAN OF TIME GONE BYYYYY

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : I have never seen this side of Harrison

Xp5000 : Haha hvueaivboa

Xp5000 : I have many saide

Xp5000 : Many identities

TheDoctorsGf : Cbvuabve what is this

Xp5000 : For example I can be like a French fry maybe

Xp5000 : What do french fired act like

Lifeisbad:( : Harrison wtf

Xp5000 : Would they be french

Xp5000 : Would they wear berets

Xp5000 : Would they be like “oui oui fast food hon hon hon”

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : OUI OUI FAST FOOD HON HON HON

TheDoctorsGf : Big mood

Dominant-species : Moon

Dominant-species : Mood*

Xp5000 : Just moon

Xp5000 : Its xheese

Xp5000 : Probably

Xp5000 : Chez

Xp5000 : Cheeeeeeeseeeee

Lifeisbad:( : Harrison is acting drunk  
Xp5000 : Nean

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : I just looked in the mirrr and 

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : I freking look drunk

Xp5000 : Im drunk when im tired

Xp5000 : Maybe max smells drunk or somethjng

Xp5000 : Idk just a theory

TheDoctorsGf : Weez

Xp5000 : And then gwen like

Xp5000 : Feels drunk or tastes drunk

Lifeisbad:( : Gwen acts drunk

Lifeisbad:( : Trust me

Xp5000 : But no one is actually drunk

Xp5000 : Except for frenchfru man

Xp5000 : French fry

Dominant-species : Fwench fwy uwu

TheDoctorsGf : NURF IS A FURRY

Dominant-species : Crap did i actually send that

Lifeisbad:( : Harrison just fell asleep 

Lifeisbad:( : Like he was in the middle of ranting about french fries when he just. Fell. 

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Forget Harrison we now know that Nurf is a furry

Dominant-species : I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND IT FORGET I EVER SENT THAT

TheDoctorsGf : I need to sleep on this info

TheDoctorsGf : Night yall

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Gn uwu

Dominant-species : NERRIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Everything Harrison says (from "Cool neans" until he falls asleep) are direct quotes from texts I sent to a group chat I'm on when I was extremely sleep deprived last night. 
> 
> I have many regrets. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Purple potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neilnye-thescienceguy : I M N O T G A Y F O R M A X bvufejewivbuweivb
> 
> Platypus-mom : i d o n t b e l i e v e y o u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Lifeisbad:( : Max  
> Platypus-mom : Nikki  
> Neilnye_thescienceguy : Neil  
> Themodernshakespeare : Preston  
> Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Nerris  
> TheDoctorsGf : Gwen  
> Xp5000 : Harrison  
> Lightningbolt101 : Ered  
> Mooncheese : Space Kid  
> Dominant-species : Nurf

Chat: David is probably a furry

Xp5000 : GUYS ITS AN EMERGENCY

Platypus-mom : I can never take you seriously after reading through last night’s texts

Xp5000 : BUT ITS SERIOUS

Lightningbolt101 : What is it

Xp5000 : THERES SUCH THING AS PURPLE POTATOES

Dominant-species : WHAT

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : owo

Dominant-species : NERRIS I SWEAR TO GOD

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : ;-;

TheDoctorsGf : I wake up to this

Neilnye-thescienceguy : How did you not know about purple potatoes

Neilnye-thescienceguy : They’re not rare or anything

Lifeisbad:( : Well we can’t all be Neil Nye the science guy

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I’ll have you know that Nikki gave me this username

Lifeisbad:( : Meh it’s still pretty accurate

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Yeah i mean all you ever talk about is science

TheDoctorsGf : That or mlp

Neilnye-thescienceguy : While that may be true, i am still not ashamed about it

Xp5000 : Yeah well science cant be useful for everything

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Oh yeah? Like what

Xp5000 : My magic tricks

Neilnys-thescienceguy : ...touche

Lifeisbad:( : You mean the magic tricks that caused me to barf up random objects for several days?

Xp5000 : Hey i said i was sorry about that i didn’t know that would happen

Lifeisbad:( : Nah its fine

Platypus-mom : When he says that you know hes still salty

TheDoctorsGf : Max is salty about everything it’s not anything new

Lifeisbad:( : Yeah I’ll give you that

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Well that makes sense because 0.4% of your body’s weight is salt

TheDoctorsGf : Spoiler alert: No one cares

Lifeisbad:( : Now who’s salty

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Literally everyone

Lifeisbad:( : We weren’t talking to you

Platypus-mom : *grabs popcorn*

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Oh yeah? 

Lifeisbad:( : Yeah

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Well of course you weren’t talking to me because talking is emitting vocal waves from your mouth

Neilnye-thescienceguy : You were texting the group chat which is typically directed towards everyone in the chat

Lifeisbad:( : I was using talking metaphorically as talking to someone could be expressing your thoughts or opinions even if it isn’t physically talking

Platypus-mom : Damn max bringing out the fancy vocabulary

Lifeisbad:( : And as for the “texting to everyone on the groupchat” thing, imagine you are in a crowded room, having a conversation with one person. Is that conversation including everyone in the room?

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Well, of course not but I tend to think of a groupchat as more of a panel, where everyone on the panel is speaking to everyone else. If one person starts a private side conversation with someone else on the panel, it’s okay, but they should expect other people in the panel to intervene. 

TheDoctorsGf : I’ve never seen Max talk with such good vocabulary

Lifeisbad:( : Well i mean anything for Neil

Platypus-mom : *gasp*

Lifeisbad:( : WAIT

Lifeisbad:( : I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Too late you already said it

TheDoctorsGf : Anything for Neil ;) ;) <3

Lifeisbad:( : LOOK I JUST MEANT ID DO ANYTHING TO BEAT NEIL IN A FIGHT

Dominant-species : Then why didn’t you say that

Lifeisbad:( : CAUSE I DIDNT REALIZE WHAT I SAID COULD BE INTERPRETED IN A DIFFERENT WAY

Platypus-mom : Wow max ur trying really hard to defend urself

TheDoctorsGf : Where’d neil go

Platypus-mom : Probably freaking out about how gay he is for max

Neilnye-thescienceguy : IM NOT GAY FOR MAX

TheDoctorsGf : Uh huh sure ur not

Dominant-species : Look its super obvious

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I M N O T G A Y F O R M A X bvufejewivbuweivb

Platypus-mom : i d o n t b e l i e v e y o u

Lifeisbad:( : GUYS IT WAS A MISTAKE DROP IT

TheDoctorsGf : Wow ive never seen max so flustered

Lifeisbad:( : Yeah well youve never accused me of liking someone

TheDoctorsGf : One time i asked if you liked that flower scout

TheDoctorsGf : You just went “nah” and walked off

Lifeisbad:( : That was totally different

TheDoctorsGf : How so

Lifeisbad:( : Okay im leaving now goodbye

Neilnye-thescienceguy : hueivbrubivwevuiqb

 

Private Chat: Platypus-mom, Neilnye-thescienceguy

Platypus-mom : ;))))

Neilnye-thescienceguy : NIKKI I SWEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))
> 
> Okay so I wasn't originally planning to have any ships but this chapter kinda happened. If you guys don't want there to be a ship that's fine just let me know in the comments and I'll take this one out cause I know this wasn't advertised as a Max/Neil fic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. First stage: Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifeisbad:( : IM NOT GAY FOR NEIL
> 
> TheDoctorsGf : Yeah you kinda are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lifeisgood:) : David  
> Lifeisbad:( : Max  
> Platypus-mom : Nikki  
> Neilnye_thescienceguy : Neil  
> Themodernshakespeare : Preston  
> Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Nerris  
> TheDoctorsGf : Gwen  
> Xp5000 : Harrison  
> Lightningbolt101 : Ered  
> Mooncheese : Space Kid  
> Dominant-species : Nurf

Private Chat: Platypus-mom, Neilnye-thescienceguy

Platypus-mom : Sooooo

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Oh no

Platypus-mom : YOURE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS I SAW HOW YOU LOOKED AT MAX TODAY

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Oh yeah how’d i look at him

Platypus-mom : You practically had heart eyes man

Platypus-mom : He was talking about how stupid camp was and you were just smiling at him like an idiot

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Yeah cause i agree with him!

Platypus-mom : Uh huh yeah totally

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I don’t have a crush on Max!

Platypus-mom : Fine but I still don’t believe you

Private Chat: TheDoctorsGf, Lifeisbad:(

TheDoctorsGf : Max youve gotta stop trying to hide the fact that you are gay for neil

Lifeisbad:( : IM NOT GAY FOR NEIL

TheDoctorsGf : Yeah you kinda are

Lifeisbad:( : How would you know

TheDoctorsGf : Do you want a list

Lifeisbad:( : Sure

TheDoctorsGf : You constantly seek him out, youre always hanging out with him, you always listen to his rants, you dont get any of his sciency stuff but you pretend to, you smile at him A LOT, and must i mention the thing on the groupchat?

Lifeisbad:( : Yeah cause hes my friend!

TheDoctorsGf : I dont do that with my friends

Lifeisbad:( : Well then maybe you have to be a better friend

TheDoctorsGf : Says the one who is extremely anti social and whos only two friends for the longest time were Nikki and Neil

Lifeisbad:( : Okay fine i suck at friendship but I dont have a crush on Neil!

TheDoctorsGf : First stage: denial

Lifeisbad:( : Youre the worst you know that right

TheDoctorsGf : Yup and im proud of it

Chat: David is probably a furry

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Who wants to add david on for like ten seconds and see what he does

Xp5000 : Previously i would have said no but now that you mention it im very curious as to what would happen

Themodernshakespeare : DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT

Mooncheese : This will either be really funny or really terrible

[Im-a-goddamn-wizard had added Lifeisgood:) to the chat]

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Done 

Lifeisgood:) : Hey campers! Had a change of heart?

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Nah we just wanted to see what would happen

Lifeisgood:) : I’m not a fan of your attitude, Nerris.

Lifeisbad:( : I’m not a fan of your face, David. 

[Lifeisbad:( has removed Lifeisgood:) from the chat]

Mooncheese : Max that was awesome

Lifeisbad:( : Eh my actions have no repercussions at this camp

Platypus-mom : I can’t decide whether or not that was a good idea to add him to the chat

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I thought it was pretty cool 

Lifeisbad:( : You think so?

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Yeah 

Private chat: TheDoctorsGf, Lifeisbad:(

TheDoctorsGf : GAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAY

Lifeisbad:( : GWEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which two boys are in denial and Gwen and Nikki are me  
> Thanks for reading guys! I've pretty much fully integrated the ship by now, but in future chapters I'll do my best to have a mix of Neil/Max and just the rest of the group messing around. Also, sorry if these chapters are getting shorter. I'm going to try to update more often with longer chapters, but I was pretty busy over thanksgiving break.


	6. Dungeons and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Anyone wanna play dnd
> 
> Lifeisbad:( : Isn’t that that weird nerdy boardgame
> 
> Im-a-goddamn-wizard : :O
> 
> Xp5000 : Max youve messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lifeisbad:( : Max  
> Platypus-mom : Nikki  
> Neilnye_thescienceguy : Neil  
> Themodernshakespeare : Preston  
> Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Nerris  
> TheDoctorsGf : Gwen  
> Xp5000 : Harrison  
> Lightningbolt101 : Ered  
> Mooncheese : Space Kid  
> Dominant-species : Nurf

Chat: David is probably a furry

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Anyone wanna play dnd

Lifeisbad:( : Isn’t that that weird nerdy boardgame

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : :O

Xp5000 : Max youve messed up

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : >:O

Dominant-species : Even i know not to say stuff like that to nerris

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : HOW COULD YOU SPEAK OF DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS IN THAT WAY

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : DND IS BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE

Lifeisbad:( : What even is dnd

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : WELL ITS DEFINITELY NOT A BOARDGAME

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : DND IS A VERY COMPLEX ROLE PLAYING GAME WHERE DICE DETERMINE WHETHER YOU WIN OR LOSE AND THERES SEVERAL RULEBOOKS WITH OVER TWO HUNDRED PAGES AND YOUR PUNY MIND COULD NEVER COMPREHEND HOW AMAZING IT IS 

Lifeisbad:( : Sounds boring

Platypus-mom : You messed up big time man

Lifeisbad:( : Whats that noise

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : ;)

Lifeisbad:( : ARE YOU BREAKING INTO MY CABIN

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : You should’ve kept your stupid mouth quiet

Xp5000 : Nerris loves dnd more than anything in the world

Xp5000 : She’s probably as passionate about it as I am about magic

Xp5000 : Probably more so

Lifeisbad:( : vhuqeiafvbuarivbrenuioe

Lifeisbad:( : shestaclfvevklinbg evivnreiovneqvio

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Is max dying

Platypus-mom : Probably

Lifeisbad:( : ;)

Xp5000 : Oh no

Lifeisbad:( : Hello friends

Lifeisbad:( : Max just needs some time alone

Lifeisbad:( : Locked in his closet

Platypus-mom : He was already spending time in the closet before you put him in there

Xp5000 : Lmao

Lifeisbad:( : Well now he is metaphorically and literally in the closet

Neilnye-thescienceguy : You know I would help Max but im too scared to say anything

Lifeisbad:( : Aw max your pounding on the door is useless

TheDoctorsGf : Why was max stupid enough to insult dnd

Platypus-mom : Its his fault hes in this situation

Dominant-species : I insulted dnd once

Dominant-species : Nerris made a catapult and shot her dice at me

Dominant-species : One of the four sided ones hit me in the eye

Dominant-species : That wasn’t a good day

Neilnye-thescienceguy : So when someone insults dnd nerris becomes stronger than Nurf?

Neilnye-thescienceguy : How could she have that much power

Lifeisbad:( : Magicancvurqievburivbwe

Platypus-mom : Whats happening

Lifeisbad:( : vbqueirbq3uivruvoavnfiaoevbeubonarv

Lifeisbad:( : TEXT ON YOUR OWN PHONE NERRIS

TheDoctorsGf : *applauds*

Neilnye-thescienceguy : That was more action packed than the avengers

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Do not worry, I will regain my power

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE

Lifeisbad:( : YOU ALREADY GOT REVENGE

Lifeisbad:( : YOU LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : As nikki said, you were already in the closet

Lifeisbad:( : Oh my god

Lifeisbad:( : EVEN IF I AM IT WOULD ONLY BE METAPHORICALLY

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Whatever

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Ill get my revenge

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : BY MAKING YOU PLAY DND

Lifeisbad:( : Running away now

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : He’ll never escape me

Platypus-mom : I’ve never been more terrified of someone

TheDoctorsGf : Not even daniel?

Platypus-mom : Not even daniel

[Numberonepeacespreader:) has joined the chat]

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Did someone say my name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> I heard some people wanted Daniel in this fic, so here you go! This chapter was super fun to write cause 1: dnd is amazing and 2: DANIEL. Also, sorry this update took me a while, I'm writing a really long Voltron college au fic which is taking up a lot of my time, but I'll try to work on both of the fics at once.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Daniel 2: The sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifeisbad:( : HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE
> 
> Numberonepeacespreader:) : Let’s just call it talent
> 
> Platypus-mom : *cracks neck*
> 
> Neilnye-thescienceguy : Daniel GET OUT OF OUR CAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lifeisgood:) : David  
> Lifeisbad:( : Max  
> Platypus-mom : Nikki  
> Neilnye_thescienceguy : Neil  
> Themodernshakespeare : Preston  
> Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Nerris  
> TheDoctorsGf : Gwen  
> Xp5000 : Harrison  
> Lightningbolt101 : Ered  
> Mooncheese : Space Kid  
> Dominant-species : Nurf  
> Numberonepeacespreader:) : Daniel  
> Trashy-magazines : Jen

Chat: David is probably a furry

Lifeisbad:( : HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Let’s just call it talent

Platypus-mom : *cracks neck*

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Daniel GET OUT OF OUR CAMP

Themodernshakespeare : I thought you were arrested or something

TheDoctorsGf : Hey guys we don’t know for sure that he’s actually at camp

TheDoctorsGf : He could be in another state but like on the groupchat

Dominant-species : We love you, Daniel

Lightningbolt101 : Oh hell no

Dominant-species : Na im just kidding  


Numberonepeacespreader:) : I may not be there now, but I will be arriving very soon

Mooncheese : How soon is very soon

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Yeah i never want to hear about Zeemuug and the galactic republic again

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Oh, Zeemuug is very real, Neil

Lifeisbad:( : How are you gonna brainwash us? The only way you did last time was when some of us went willingly so then you had a mini army

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Do not worry, I’ve brought help

TheDoctorsGf : Help?

[Numberonepeacespreader:) has added Trashy-magazines to the chat]

Trashy-magazines : Hey kids, remember me?

TheDoctorsGf : JEN

Trashy-magazines : Hello, Gwen

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : JEN YOU TRIED TO MURDER US AND DO PLASTIC SURGERY EXPERIMENTS ON US

Trashy-magazines : Yes, I did. And your point?

Dominant-species : Is one of the requirements of being a cult leader texting with perfect grammar and puncuation

Platypus-mom : Lmao probably

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Look, Jen! We’re almost to the camp!

Platypus-mom : EVERYONE WE’VE GOTTA HIDE

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I’ll try to take them off of the chat

[Neilnye-thescienceguy has removed Numberonepeacespreader:) from the chat]

[Neilnye-thescienceguy has removed Trashy-magazines from the chat]

[Numberonepeacespreader:) has joined the chat]

[Numberonepeacespreader:) has added Trashy-magazines to the chat]

Neilnye-thescienceguy : HOW???

Numberonepeacespreader:) : ;)

Themodernshakespeare : Did lotor just send us a winky face

Neilnye-thescienceguy : That gives me an idea

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I may not be able to kick daniel off of this chat but

[Numberonepeacespreader:) has changed their username to Princeloturd]

Neilnye-thescienceguy : ;)

Princeloturd : Now, c’mon Neil, don’t be like that

Princeloturd : Can’t we all be friends?

Lifeisbad:( : No

Platypus-mom : No

Themodernshakespeare : No

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : no

Xp5000 : Why would you want to do that

Trashy-magazines : These kids are much more disobedient then I remembered them

Lifeisbad:( : THATS BECAUSE THE LAST TIME YOU SAW US YOU HAD BRAINWASHED US SO THAT YOU COULD MURDER US ALL

Trashy-magazines : Aw, Max, can’t we put the past behind us?

Lifeisbad:( : ARE YOU KIDDING ME

Neilnye-thescienceguy : How stupid can you get

Xp5000 : WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE

Platypus-mom : Yeah find some other camp to go all “religious sacrifice” on 

Lightningbolt101 : Someone else better own that car outside

Trashy-magazines : This camp is just as beautiful as I remember it

Princeloturd : Isn’t it just gorgeous?

Lifeisbad:( : Thats it

[Lifeisbad:( has added Lifeisgood:) to the chat]

Lifeisbad:( : DAVID HELP DANIEL AND JEN ARE BACK TO MURDER US ALL

Lifeisgood:) : CAMPERS HIDE

Lifeisgood:) : WE HAVE TO FIND SOME WAY TO STOP THEM

Chat: Lifeisbad:(, Lifeisgood:), Neilnye-thescienceguy, Platypus-mom, Themodernshakespeare, and 6 others

Lifeisbad:( : Okay I made this chat so that we could talk and so that Jen and David wouldn’t know about it

[Lifeisbad:( has named chat “SUPER SECRET EMERGENCY CHAT”]

Lifeisbad:( : Keep texting on the other chat like everything is normal but if someone thinks of a plan then write it here

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Good idea Max

Lifeisbad:( : Thanks

Chat: David is probably a furry

Dominant-species : Why are you guys back here anyway

Princeloturd : Well, last time we came here, you all were far too easy to manipulate

Trashy-magazines : So we figured that coming back here would be easier than finding some other camp

[Princeloturd has changed their username to Numberonepeacespreader:)]

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Besides, your petty games are easy to overcome

Neilnye-thescienceguy : At least make your name accurate

Numberonepeacespreader:) : What do you suggest I change it to?

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Idk maybe like numberonecultleader666 or something

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Neil, your views on who I am do not change what I stand for

Neilnye-thescienceguy : And that is?

Numberonepeacespreader:) : World peace, achieved through natural selection and sacrifices to gods

Mooncheese : You sound like kevin from welcome to night vale lmao

Platypus-mom : YOURE RIGHT

Mooncheese : Question: do you worship a smiling god

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Well, I assume that he would be smiling, after all of the work that I have done

Lifeisbad:( : Literally this just keeps getting creepier

Chat: SUPER SECRET EMERGENCY CHAT

Lightingbolt101 : Guys we should hide somewhere in the woods

Lifeisgood:) : Good idea, Ered! The woods can offer great shelter

Lifeisbad:( : David stop trying to sound cheerful

Lifeisgood:) : WERE ALL GONNA DIE

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Thats better

Lifeisgood:) : Wow that felt good

Lifeisbad:( : See what a little pessimism can do for you?

Themodernshakespeare : Guys

Themodernshakespeare : I think they got dolf

Xp5000 : Eh whatever

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Who cares

Lifeisgood:) : I agree

Lifeisbad:( : David has finally turnded to our side

Playtpus-mom : This is weird

Xp5000 : Definitely 

Lightningbolt101 : Hey guys idk if you noticed but THERE ARE CULT LEADERS TRYING TO KILL US

Lifeisbad:( : Wow even Ered’s lost her cool

Xp5000 : Hey guys

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Yeah

Xp5000 : Wheres gwen

Themodernshakespeare : Oh crap

TheDoctorsGf : Why can’t we all just get along?

TheDoctorsGf : I think Daniel and Jen are pretty awesome

Platypus-mom : NOOOOOOO

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Dammit

Lifeisbad:( : GWEN

[Xp5000 has removed TheDoctorsGf from the chat]

Xp5000 : I didn’t want her to add Daniel and jen to the chat

Themodernshakespeare : Good thinking

Platypus-mom : Im terrified of them 

Lightningbolt101 : Should we try to hide?

Lifeisgood:) : Why would we hide from our new leaders?

Lifeisgood:) : I believe that Daniel and Jen can help our camp.

Lifeisbad:( : NOOOOOOO

Neilnye-thescienceguy : WERE ALL GONNA DIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop referencing obscure fandoms
> 
> Hey guys I'm really sorry for the late update but I wrote an extra long chapter! I wanted to tell you guys that I love your comments soooo much and reading through them is so much fun. You guys are so nice??? Thank you so much.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love you guys!


	8. Zombie Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifeisbad:( : MY BOYFRIENDS BACK AND YOURE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lifeisgood:) : David  
> Lifeisbad:( : Max  
> Platypus-mom : Nikki  
> Neilnye_thescienceguy : Neil  
> Themodernshakespeare : Preston  
> Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Nerris  
> TheDoctorsGf : Gwen  
> Xp5000 : Harrison  
> Lightningbolt101 : Ered  
> Mooncheese : Space Kid  
> Dominant-species : Nurf  
> Numberonepeacespreader:) : Daniel  
> Trashy-magazines : Jen

Chat: SUPER SECRET EMERGENCY CHAT

[Lifeisbad:( has removed Lifeisgood:) from the chat]

Neilnye-thescienceguy : WERE DROPPING LIKE FLIES

Lifeisbad:( : Soon enough jen and daniel will discover this chat

Mooncheese : W E R E A L L G O N N A D I E

Lightningbolt101 : Yes we know

Platypus-mom : Before I die i need everyone to know

Platypus-mom : MY FAVORITE ANIMAL ISNT A PLATYPUS ITS A HONEY BADGER

Dominant-species : My favorite people are Daniel and Jen!

[Xp5000 has removed Dominant-species from the chat]

Lifeisbad:( : DAMMIT HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF THIS

Neilnye-thescienceguy : At least its really easy to tell when someone is brainwashed

Mooncheese : Yeah whenever they brainwash someone they turn really stupid

Themodernshakespeare : Hey the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree

Themodernshakespeare : If you consider the brainwashed people to be their children

Lightningbolt101 : I don’t think Jen and Daniel are stupid! They’re doing all of this for the betterment of the camp.

[Platypus-mom has removed Lightningbolt101 from the chat]

Lifeisbad:( : Damn nikki youd remove your own girlfriend from the chat

Platypus-mom : IM NOT GAY FOR ERED

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Do not worry Nikki, Ered is better now, and you will be soon. 

[Neilnye-thescienceguy has removed Im-a-goddamn-wizard from the chat]

Lifeisbad:( : NIKKI WERE ABOUT TO DIE IT DOESNT MATTER

Platypus-mom : Then you should be truthful too

Xp5000 : Truthfully, I think that Daniel and Jen are excellent leaders.

Mooncheese : I completely agree!

[Platypus-mom has removed Mooncheese from the chat]

[Platypus-mom has removed Xp5000 from the chat]

Lifeisbad:( : Fine

Neilnye-thescienceguy : What are you talking about

Lifeisbad:( : Since we’re all about to die

Platypus-mom : We won’t die, Daniel and Jen are safe! 

[Neilnye-thescienceguy has removed Platypus-mom from the chat]

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Max whatever youre gonna say SAY IT NOW

Lifeisbad:( : Oh god i can hear them at my door

Neilnye-thescienceguy : MAX HURRY PLEASE

Lifeisbad:( : Neil

Lifeisbad:( : I have a huge crush on you and i have for a really long time and i didnt want to tell you cause i didnt think you liked me and you probably dont but i dont have much of a choice now

Neilnye-thescienceguy : MAX DONT BE STUPID I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU 

Neilnye-thescienceguy : LIKE WITHING THE FIRST WEEK OF CAMP I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Max?

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Oh god no max 

Lifeisbad:( : Neil, all of your worries are for nothing! Jen and Daniel have me in very good hands :) 

[Neilnye-thescienceguy has removed Lifeisbad:( from the chat]

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I guess its just me 

[Numberonepeacespreader:) has joined the chat]

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Not quite

Neilnye-thescienceguy : WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS

[Numberonepeacespreader:) has added Trashy-magazines to the chat]

Trashy-magazines : Soon, you will be with them

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Think again :)

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Do you hear that, Jen?

Trashy-magazines : DID HE STEAL OUR BLOWTORCH

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Tell me how to reverse the brainwashing or I torch you

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Neil, there’s no need for this!

Trashy-magazines : I can hear him coming closer, Daniel!

Numberonepeacespreader:) : FINE

Numberonepeacespreader:) : I can create an antidote

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Just give me a second

Neilnye-thescienceguy : This better not be a fake antidote

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I’m trying it on dolf first

Numberonepeacespreader:) : It’s done! Just take it and please don’t kill me

Neilnye-thescienceguy : It worked on Dolf!

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Sadly

Trashy-magazines : Neil, there’s no need to call the police

Numberonepeacespreader:) : Yes, Neil, can’t this all blow over?

Neilnye-thescienceguy : You two really are stupid, aren’t you?

Trashy-magazines : Are those sirens

[Neilnye-thescienceguy has removed Trashy-magazines from the chat]

[Neilnye-thescienceguy has removed Numberonepeacespreader:) from the chat]

[Neilnye-thescienceguy has added Lifeisbad:( to the chat]

Lifeisbad:( : MY BOYFRIENDS BACK AND YOURE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE

[Neilnye-thescienceguy has added Platypus-mom to the chat]

Platypus-mom : Oh thank god you two finally got together

Platypus-mom : Man that pining was worse than being brainwashed

[Neilnye-thescienceguy has added Im-a-goddamn-wizard to the chat]

Lifeisbad:( : But seriously Neil that was awesome

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Great now we have to deal with flirting for the rest of the summer

Platypus-mom : But it can’t be worse than the pining right

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : I guess we’ll see

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Can you guys help me give this antidote to everyone

Lifeisbad:( : Yeah

[Lifeisbad:( has added Dominant-species to the chat]

[Im-a-goddamn-wizard has added Mooncheese to the chat]

[Platypus-mom has added Lightningbolt101 to the chat]

[Neilnye-thescienceguy has added Xp5000 to the chat]

[Im-a-goddamn-wizard has added TheDoctorsGf to the chat]

[Lifeisbad:( has added Lifeisgood:) to the chat]

[Platypus-mom has added Themodernshakespeare to the chat]

Lifeisgood:) : Great job, campers! We should celebrate!

Lifeisbad:( : Can we just sleep

Themodernshakespeare : Sounds good to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say no angst? Oops
> 
> Sorry this update is so late! I've been pretty busy, what with Christmas and vacation. I'm also working on a couple other fanfics right now, including a VLD college au, so that's been taking up some of my time, plus I'm writing a book. Thanks for sticking with me, though!


	9. Do Plumbers Plumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheDoctorsGf : Neil and max are already old news
> 
> Lifeisbad:( : Thank god
> 
> TheDoctorsGf : Im glad too i mean you guys are thirteen and your love life is more interesting than mine it’s making me sad
> 
> Platypus-mom : Plus all the flirting is overwhelming
> 
> Neilnye-thescienceguy : All the flirting?
> 
> Platypus-mom : See there it was right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lifeisgood:) : David  
> Lifeisbad:( : Max  
> Platypus-mom : Nikki  
> Neilnye_thescienceguy : Neil  
> Themodernshakespeare : Preston  
> Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Nerris  
> TheDoctorsGf : Gwen  
> Xp5000 : Harrison  
> Lightningbolt101 : Ered  
> Mooncheese : Space Kid  
> Dominant-species : Nurf

Chat: David is probably a furry

Platypus-mom : Wait are Neil and Max like officially dating?

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : i mean they confessed their love right

Platypus-mom : But does that make them dating?

Xp5000 : These are the real questions

Dominant-species : Nah the real question is what do plumbers do

Platypus-mom : ?

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : … 

Xp5000 : Don’t they fix toilets?

Dominant-species : Yes but do they plumb? 

Platypus-mom : Well I mean

Platypus-mom : Wait

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Please guys I’m trying to sleep

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : With who ;)))

Neilnye-thescienceguy : MAX AND I ARE LITERALLY 13 WERE NOT GONNA SLEEP TOGETHER

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : Alright it was a joke lmao

Lifeisbad:( : DO PLUMBERS PLUMB

Platypus-mom : ARE YOU AND NEIL DATING

TheDoctorsGf : I have never been more confused

Lifeisbad:( : Wait are we dating

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Sure

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I mean if you want

Neilnye-thescienceguy : I’m fine either way don’t think I’m pressuring you

Neilnye-thescienceguy : It’s fine sorry sorry crap

Platypus-mom : oohhhh Neil is flustered

Lifeisbad:( : I mean I hate PDA but yeah of course I wanna date you

Mooncheese : Okay thats cute and all and I’m happy for you but DO PLUMBERS PLUMB

Platypus-mom : Wait lemme look up the definition

TheDoctorsGf : I’m on the edge of my seat 

Platypus-mom : Plumb: verb: measure (the depth of a body of water)

Xp5000 : Wait but plumbers don’t plumb

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : THEN WHY ARE THEY CALLED PLUMBERS

Lightningbolt101 : Oh crap what

Dominant-species : IM LOOKING IT UP ONE SEC

Im-a-goddamn-wizard : I feel like im gonna be really disappointed

Dominant-species : “The word "plumber" dates from the Roman Empire. The Latin for lead is plumbum. Roman roofs used lead in conduits and drain pipes and some were also covered with lead, lead was also used for piping and for making baths.”

Platypus-mom : Well that was anti-climatic

Xp5000 : Wait but then why does it have the “er” at the end

Xp5000 : Cause like teachERs teach and swimmERs swim and runnERs run

Xp5000 : So why weren’t they called like waterfixers or something

TheDoctorsGf : Youre right

Platypus-mom : IM SO CONFUSED

Xp5000 : This is one of the many unanswered questions of life

Dominant-species : I mean forget about the meaning of life WHY ARE THEY CALLED PLUMBERS

Lifeisbad:( : I thought we were gonna sleep in today

Platypus-mom : This is way too important

Lifeisgood:) : I’m glad you’re interested in English and History now, Nikki!

Lifeisbad:( : Why’d we put him back on the chat again?

Platypus-mom : Another good question

[Lightningbolt101 has removed Lifeisgood:) from the chat]

Platypus-mom : Good idea

Xp5000 : Im gonna be thinking about this all day

TheDoctorsGf : Neil and max are already old news

Lifeisbad:( : Thank god

TheDoctorsGf : Im glad too i mean you guys are thirteen and your love life is more interesting than mine it’s making me sad

Platypus-mom : Plus all the flirting is overwhelming

Neilnye-thescienceguy : All the flirting?

Platypus-mom : See there it was right now

Lifeisbad:( : Im confused

Platypus-mom : FLIRTING AGAIN

Mooncheese : You guys are just oozing romance

Themodernshakespeare : It’s almost theatrical

Neilnye-thescienceguy : What

Lightningbolt101 : Oh my god it’s intoxicating

Xp5000 : Yes you should really just stop 

Lifeisbad:( : But I hate flirting so why would I do it

Platypus-mom : Nope. I will have none of that

Neilnye-thescienceguy : Okay I realize you guys are just teasing us

Lightningbolt101 : I mean hey what else are we supposed to do

Themodernshakespeare : Yeah we’re a bunch of bored 13 year olds

Lifeisbad:( : Hey if anyone should be insulting anyone it should be me

Platypus-mom : This is payback for not telling me about ur crush

Neilnye-thescienceguy : You never told me about your huge crush on Ered

Platypus-mom : I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ERED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lengthy conversation about what plumbers do
> 
> Hey guys! So, since the climax of this fic came and went, this might be the final chapter. If a bunch of people want me to keep going then I might, but the rest of it might end up being boring and I'm working on at least three other fanfics (Two Voltron ones and a Free! one) and a book right now (I say at least because there's probably a few that I forgot about). Thank you so much for reading and hopefully you'll read my other fics in the future!
> 
> Bye, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading!
> 
> I wrote most of this while watching Rainbow Rocks so I had to include it.


End file.
